Beauty's Blue Eyes
by Sexy Sora
Summary: Riku crashes into Sora's car, giving Sora a minor concussion. They meet at the hospital, and well... you'll just have to read the rest. SORA X RIKU! VERY NAUGHTY!
1. I meet an Angel ch1

**Beauty's Blue Eyes ** Chapter 1 – _I meet an angel_

by Michelle a.k.a. Sexysora

WARNING! YAOI! SORA X RIKU

Inspired by "Somewhere only we Know" by Keane and "Can't get you out of my head" by Kylie Minogue

My restless fingers drummed aimlessly upon a withered desk then reached up to adjust a headphone, making the song pound slightly louder into my ear. How I loved this song; how I could relate to its words. My blue eyes closed as I listened: 'Oh simple thing, where have you gone? …' I mouthed these words and sighed. I hate my life… at least I'm a sexy bastard, I thought while running a hand through my spiky brown hair, I looked up to watch my teacher who had been spewing out useless information about his personal life for the past hour, his chapped lips moving up and down, his stupid facial expressions complimenting the dullness of his speech. A backpack zipped somewhere nearby, then another, and another.

"Thank God," I said under my breath, throwing off my headphones and dumping everything in my bag all at once.

"Don't you just love this class?" the girl sitting next to me added sarcastically.

"Sure thing…" I said with a short nod, hiking my heavy backpack over my shoulder.

The bell rang its annoying, prolonged tone and everyone scrambled for the door including myself. My keys jangled as I walked to my car, waving at the few people I knew and murmuring a weak "hello" to who ever deserved one.

"It's like he doesn't know how hot he is…" some girl sighed through heavily glossed lips, her friend nodded vigorously as I whipped past them.

The one thing in life that I truly loved was my car. I worked three summers strait to earn enough for it, and continue to work in order to pay for insurance (I refused to ride the bus). It was a vibrant red Jeep with about fifty bumper stickers plastered all over the back; and it badly needed a run through the car wash. I hopped into my car, threw my bag in the passenger's seat, and slipped a worn key into the ignition. An instant boom of music made me jump in my seat and I laughed at myself as I edged it down with the turn of a knob. Backing up into the school parking lot, which was always a slightly dangerous place to be after school, I drove around to the exit and made my perfect turn just like always when – BOOOOMMMM! My world was forced forward as if a black hole had suddenly appeared in front of my windshield and was intent on sucking in all surrounding matter, including myself.

While being sucked into this invisible black hole, a surreal feeling came upon me. I watched my backpack plow through the window, spraying shards of glass as it made it's penetration through my beloved car. I watched a white air bag explode from my steering wheel and I watched as my head slammed into it. I felt my intestines being thrown against their containing skin as my body was wrenched backwards; the sensation was like nothing I had ever experienced, not that I wanted to experience it. I was thrown back into the seat from which I flew and as time went on, reality hit me.

"Ohhhhh….." I groaned, placing a trembling hand over my face. I've just crashed my car… at least I'm not dead… What if I killed someone else? That could ruin my life.

"Shit…" I whimpered quietly in my shattered car. I looked up through slit eyes and noticed a frantic group of people hustling about outside. Suddenly there were hands all over me, tugging and pulling at my helpless body. My world grew blurry, dark… Holy shit, I thought… I'm passing out…

Warm, cozy blankets had intertwined themselves around my tender figure. Where am I? How did I get here? Whose bed is this? I wondered helplessly while rolling over to my other side, moaning loudly while I made this transition. A sharp gasp escaped from my throat for in the duration of my turn I, Sora, had come face to face with an angel. Yes, a heavenly angel was crouched by my bed, mere inches away. Oh, he was beautiful. I stared in awe, gaping at his gleaming, iridescent, green eyes; his shimmering, silky, silver hair; his smiling, rosy lips. A bright light shadowed everything around him, defying all that was ugly; he was a truly magnificent creature. I was not fit to share this room with him.

"Are- Are you an angel?" I asked him. His smile grew wider and my angel backed his head out from the bright light behind it, revealing the happy faces of a pudgy nurse and my Mother. Her familiar smile drew in nearer and abruptly smothered my face in an oncoming round of kisses.

"Mom! Ger off me!" I tried to say, though muffled by her face. A soft chuckling came from the end of my bed, where my angel stood and I felt my face grow hot.

"Oh sweetie, we were so worried when we heard the news", she said retreating.

"What?" Just then it dawned upon me why I was here, which made sense because I was in a hospital… and … shit… "Did anyone get hurt?" I stammered.

"Only you," replied the sweet voice of a young adult male.

I bolt up in my bed and said curiously, "Who are you?"

"Lay back down honey," my mother nagged unnecessarily

"I –uh, well, I'm the guy that crashed into your car," he admitted, shrugging his slender, yet very well defined shoulders. "And I'm not exactly an angel," he chuckled the same chuckle that I had heard earlier.

I blushed profusely and laughed trying to make the awkward situation less awkward.

"I'm sorry… It was completely my fault…" he lowered his green eyes and focused in on the outline of my hips through a couple of white hospital sheets.

"He saved you life", added my Mother loudly, pointing a finger at me.

"All I did was dial 911…" he shrugged again, "It was the least I could do."

I didn't know what to say, but apparently my angel wasn't exactly an angel. Sinking back into my bed I said, "Well I feel alright, is anything wrong with me?"

"Nope, you just suffered a minor concussion and a couple of nasty bruises, otherwise you're as fit as a fiddle!" said the nurse, her chubby cheeks wriggled as she spoke.

"So… can I go home?" I asked.

"I believe so!" she replied nodding her wriggly head.

"That's wonderful," exclaimed my mother clapping her hands together.

I looked over at my silver haired savior who was smiling at the happy scene taking place before him. "What about him?" I asked motioning towards the other boy. I was absolutely taken by him, every movement he made, every word he spoke, every breath he took, I wanted to whiteness. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to be with him. _I wanted to fuck him._

"Me?" he said pointing to himself.

"Dear boy!" my mother wrapped her arms smug around the width of this body; a hint jealousy boiled in my gut.

"It's Riku…" he managed to say, though still being suffocated by my eccentric mother.

"Riku! What a lovely name…" she squeezed him harder.

"Uh mom, he's turning blue," I pointed out and she released her death grip. He laughed at my comment.

"Mom, I'd like to talk to him for a sec if you don't mind," I said casually.

"Huh?"

"It means get out so I can talk to Riku with out your input."

"Well, fine ya little snot," she said playfully, rounded on her heel, and closed the door behind her.

Here goes nothing, I thought. Looking back at Riku, I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it.

"Did you really think that I was an angel," he asked, tucking some of his shoulder length silver hair behind one of two perfect ears.

"Actually… I did," I replied laughing lightly, "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Flattering, actually…" he walked slowly to the edge of my bed and gently placed his rear onto the mattress. I blushed again. My heart was pounding so loudly, I wondered if he could hear my discomfort.

"So, thanks for saving me…" I blinked under the bright florescent lights.

"Heh, I was the one who caused the accident in the first place." He admitted shamefully, "I'm afraid I sort of wrecked your car."

"My Jeep is- "

"Totaled," he completed my sentence for me. "Sorry…"

"Well, I guess that's what insurance is for." My stomach lurched. My Jeep was gone.

He chuckled again, making me smile. His face lit up when he laughed.

"I want to see you again," I blurted. Watching is iridescent eyes widen, I thought that perhaps I had make a big mistake.

"Really?" He looked up at me. I watched his tongue flick as he spoke. "Yeah, that'd be great." A wave of relief flooded my veins. "Gimme your number," he said through a wide smile.

"Pen?" I asked. His eyes browsed the room until they found a pen attached to a clip board. He handed it to me and I grabbed his outstretched arm with it. His skin was a flawless ivory color, very warm, smooth. I felt bad as I covered it with the seven digits of my phone number.

TO BE CONTUNUED!

Please review!

3 Michelle


	2. M&M's ch2

**Beauty's Blue Eyes ** Chapter 2 – _M&M's_

by Michelle a.k.a. Sexysora

WARNING! YAOI! SORA X RIKU

I took it easy for a couple of days after the accident which basically means that I stayed home from school, however unnecessarily, and binged on ice cream until my Mom got fed up and forced me out of the house. Riku filled my daydreams with desire as the boring school day wore on. Random people kept bombarding me with questions about the accident, which got extremely old telling the same story over and over and over. My friends had to beat them off with a stick; thank god for them. You see, the thing was that a lot of them had actually seen the wreck… it was all anyone was taking about.

"I don't see what could possibly be so damn interesting," I said to my good friend Michelle, who I think may like me as more than a friend, and don't get me wrong, she's a great girl but the thing is… I don't really like girls like that… I hope you had gathered by now that, yes, I'm gay. I am sexually attracted to men; men like Riku. In fact, Riku is beyond ideal, he exceeds any and all of my expectations, not that I really know who he is. I've only talked to him once, but who cares? We shared one of those cosmic moments… like love at first sight. Oh Riku, you're so… so…. indescribable. I tried to paint his picture in my head, and then I imagined us making out. If only I could just … touch him.

"…Sora!"

"Huh?" Michelle's face faded into view.

"Welcome back," she said and I laughed.

"I'm sorry," my eyes shifted over her worried face.

"Are you okay? You seem sorta out of it today," she said blinking her bright green eyes, though they're not nearly as penetrating as Riku's… penetrating… hehe…

"No more than usual," I replied and she lightly whapped me over the head with a smirk.

"That otta wake you up… lazy ass."

We exchanged warm smiles as the annoying bell rang once again, signaling the start of yet another two hour block period. I trudged through wet grass until I reached my Art 1 class room. I like art in itself, just not the class. And when I say class, I mean the stupid people in the class. This week we were being forced to paint a picture using shades and tints of two colors, I chose black and green. Can you guess what the object of my painting is going to be? Surely you're not that stupid.

"Like WOW! That's like so good," shrieked a skinny fake-blonde as she gasped and pointed at the beginnings of my portrait of Riku.

"Thanks," I said with a weak smile and continued to paint. How can people like her stand being so fake, I think I'd go insane having to put on a stupid act all the time.

Standing in the rain, waiting for the school bus to arrive, as it was rarely on time, I wondered more about Riku. I hope he calls me soon… I can't bear to go on without physically seeing him for much longer. Why am I being so dramatic? Riku's so damn hot. I can think of nothing else but slipping my fingers through that silky hair of his and staring passionately into his eyes, and lathering up the length of his torso with my eager tongue. RIKU RIKU RIKU! Get out of my head! Why must you be so fucking sexy, your soul so fucking consuming? I must have him. Just call… Riku call me…

Later that night something magnificent happened: my love, he rang.

"Hello?" I placed the phone gently to my ear.

"Is –is this Sora?" asked my love.

"Yeah," though my heart had lodged itself somewhere near my vocal box when I heard his sweet voice, I tried to play it cool.

"Hello…" said his sexy voice, "I wanted to take you up on your offer. You wanna catch a movie or somethin'?"

"Yeah, definitely! When n' where?" I asked overjoyed, for I had a chance. Riku wanted to do something with me! ME! How could such a glorious being chose to bask in _my _presence? I feel like a starving puppy that's just been fed a vat of Kentucky fried chicken; I probably looked like one too.

"Well, I wanted to see that new one with the sex robots… and the uh, you know the guy has to pretend to be a woman so he can go to beauty school…whatever it's called?" Riku suggested with true enthusiasm, I could hear his smile over the phone.

"Oh, right, right. That one looks hilarious!" I said.

"Okay, so Saturday at 8 good for you?" he asked.

"Saturday is great for me," I replied laughing sweetly.

I woke up early Saturday for I was unable to sleep because dirty thoughts of a naked Riku kept reappearing behind my eyes. I lay in bed, awake though not wanting to get up. It was so warm under my covers... to save money my Mom liked to keep the thermostat at no higher than 50 degrees, so I'd usually go outside to warm up before coming back in. The only time I'm ever really warm in the winter is when I'm in the shower, in my bed, or in my car with the heater on full blast. Oh wait, that's right, my car is gone. Riku destroyed it. Sort of bittersweet, isn't it? How one love will ruin another? But what am I thinking; I don't love Riku, I don't even know the guy. I LOVE HIM. No, I want to fuck him, that's all. Finally, I gathered up the courage to get out of bed. No longer shielded by layers of blankets, the cold air beat against my skin, sucking out any warmth that it had once held. I scrambled for a sweatshirt and secretly turned up the heater to 70 degrees. I'll get yelled at later, but who cares, tonight I'm going out with Riku.

The afternoon quickly wasted away and before I knew it, the sky had faded into a mellow black. I glanced at the microwave clock; it was 6:42 p.m. I had about an hour an a half to get ready for my date. Was it a date? Am I allowed to call it that? Oh hell, I'm calling it a date. By 7:45 I had managed to put together a nice outfit consisting of a black sweatshirt and my favorite pair of blue jeans. I had also managed to get my thick brown hair to stand just the way I wanted it to. I was ready. Ready for the Riku. Riku-time was here. Where is he? Its 8:05… he's late. I paced around my room, pausing to glance in the mirror for any stray boogers and out of place eyebrow hairs when. DING DONG!

I flew to the door and wrenched it open, ready to finally take in what I'd been waiting so eagerly to see.

"Girl Scouts?"

"Hello mister, would you wike to buy some gurl stout cookies?" said the cutest little girl I'd ever seen.

"Isn't it a little late to be selling cookies?" I asked, looking up at her two parents waiting by her side.

"How can you say no to a face like that?" said the distant voice of a young adult male through the night's crisp air.

"Riku!" He had just emerged from a massive, jet black Hummer parked in front of my house. Holy shit this guy was loaded! That massive tank of a car must have pummeled my little Jeep without a scratch.

Baring blazing white teeth in a wide smile, he trotted up the steps of my porch.

"One sec," I directed towards Riku and returned to the little girl, whose head was now turning from side to side staring wide eyed at the two of us.

"Hello," Riku said to her.

"You know what? I'll just take two boxes of thin mints," I quickly filled out an order form and handed it back to her, "Thanks," I said to her as she left smiling, pausing to glance back at us as she left down the street.

"Cute," said Riku, his lips still stretched into an alluring smile.

"Oh, I know… she was adorable," I said, "C'mon let's get outta here." I motioned towards his alarmingly nice automobile.

"Heh, I meant you…" he said and I looked up at him adoringly.

"Thanks…" we stood on my porch, smiling at each other, staring… A swarm of butterflies exploded in my stomach. God he was beautiful; I wanted him so badly.

Finally, I broke our eye sex by saying, "We're going to miss our movie."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" and with a whip of silver hair, he was jogging over to his car; I followed closely, watching the muscles in his ass contract as he moved. Riku slid into the drivers seat and I the passenger's.

"Wow, I really get to ride in a Hummer…" my eyes were having trouble taking in the striking interior of his car.

"Hopefully you'll be in here more than once," he added as he put the car in drive.

We had fun chatting about random life, sharing stories, and joking around. I didn't ever want our drive to the movies to end, but it did.

"The movie starts in ten minutes, so we got some time" he said. Having walked to the nearest ticket booth from which he paid for both of our tickets, we ended up in the front row of a packed theatre. I watched Riku's steady hands rip open a pack of M&M's.

"Guess what color," he said, looking at me through the dark.

"Umm, red…" I replied happily; I've always liked games.

"Nope…" he said and popped a brown M&M into his precious mouth; "Mmmm…" he closed his eyes and chewed. His slender fingers drew another candy from the package, "Guess."

"Purple?" I said, staring at his closed fist.

He opened it baring a small yellow sweet and said, "I wasn't aware that purple was an M&M color." We immediately busted up laughing, earning a couple of 'shooshes' from surrounding people. "You dork," he whispered.

"Can I have it anyways?" I asked.

"Open your mouth," he said and tossed it onto my exposed tongue. I ran the sweet chocolate and sugar shell over my taste buds and released a sigh of pleasure. All of Riku's constant attention felt so good, we weren't even remotely watching the movie.

"More please," I whispered into his ear and held out my hand. I poked him in the ribs making him snuff a laugh and squirm, "More?"

"Fine," he dumped several into my cupped hand.

"That's more like it," I said dropping them one by one, letting the hard candy shell melt off in my mouth so that could enjoy the remaining chocolate. Suddenly, Riku grabbed my head and forced his slippery tongue into my M&M filled mouth.

"Argh…" I let out a muffled whimper as the small candies fell from my cupped hand and chattered onto the hard theatre floor. Oh Riku, Riku my love! Is this truly happening? I've never known such a pleasurable sensation. Wonderful emotions spewed from my brain; it felt like nothing bad could ever happen again. My hands groped the back of his head and he pressed harder against me. I could smell the freshly eaten chocolate on his breath as his lips persisted to massage my own. In the row behind us I heard a child say, "Iewww, Mommy look!"

Riku didn't seem to mind that practically every one in the theatre was staring at us and maybe he didn't know. He continued to tug at my lips, occasionally flicking his tongue into my mouth, seemingly unaware of the world around him, concentrating all of his effort on the pair of parted lips before him.

"Hey! Get a room!" yelled rather large men making a couple people in the audience giggle.

At that Riku broke our current kiss, stood up, extended his middle finger, and sat back down. I laughed as he did so. This whole night has been perfect… nothing could possibly ruin it, not for Riku either. I was just having so much fun. When Riku sat back down, he leaned over and I, expecting another kiss closed my eyes eagerly awaiting contact, but no such contact came; he leaned over and whispered into my flushed ear the following: "Sora, I feel like I've known you my whole life. From the first moment saw you, heard your laugh… I've been… truly… deeply… in love… And honestly, you're all I can think about."

I blushed furiously and embraced his torso in a death grip. Feeling a steady had run across the length of my back, I looked up into his iridescent green eyes and mouthed the words, 'I want you'. Through my embrace I felt his stomach jolt and quiver in a quiet giggle.

TO BE CONTINUED! **PLEASE REVIEW**!

3 Michelle


End file.
